Who is a girl to choose?
by Stephycats7785
Summary: I went from being unwanted, to be being wanted by two guys. To make matters worse one is my alpha and bestfriend and the other is my enemy and imprint. I love them both but dont want to hurt either of them. What is a girl to do? Who should a girl choose?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Who's a girl to choose?**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Stephanie Meyers? (Looks around) OH! Right, you can't see me. No I am not Stephanie Meyers, so no I do not own Twilight or the characters.**

**Pairing: Leah/Jake and Leah/Edward and Jake/Angela (But not until way later.)**

**Summary: I went from being unwanted to being wanted by two different guys. To make matters worse, one is my alpha and bestfriend and the other is my mortal enemy, also my imprint. I love them both but I can't stomach the thought of hurting either of them. What's a girl to do? Who's a girl to choose?**

**AN: Ok so Krystle and I are working on a multi-chaptered story. She is helping me write it, and giving me ideas and such. She is such a big help when it comes to certain things. This will be a multi-chaptered story. It will have a lot of twists, so be prepared for the ride.**

**AN2: There is no Bella or Nessie. Bella never came to Forks; therefore she never married Edward and had Renesmee. Also at the start of this Leah and Jake are already wolves. Also Jacob and Leah are dating at the start of the story. Edward cannot read Leah's mind; it has something to do with the fact that she imprints on him. Also Jake is 17 and Leah 19. **

Leah's POV:

I_ hated_ Jacob Black! Ok wait, maybe I didn't hate him, I was just really _really _angry with my boyfriend of 8 months. How dare he use his 'alpha' voice on me? Especially to make me do something he _knew _I didn't want to do. Why did he want me to suffer? I thought he loved me, or maybe him loving me was what caused the problem. He could be so insecure sometimes. I mean really, his jealousy just got to the point where I wanted to beat him to death with a rock.

One time, right after we starting dating, Embry had been stupid enough to make some perverted comment about me when he accidently saw me naked after I phased back into human form. Jacob had nearly killed his friend. I swear that Embry limped for a week straight. It served the weirdo right for thinking shit like that about me, but again, Jake didn't have to go spastic and almost kill him. It wasn't like I would ever have feelings for Embry. I shuttered, that just creeped me out thinking about it.

Anyways, back to what I was ranting about. I couldn't believe that he was making me go to Sam and Emily's wedding. Sam, the ex love of my life, and notice my use of the word ex love. I didn't love him anymore; I didn't really understand why I had ever loved him. Must have been a stupid teenager thing or something. You know how hormones can affect a teen body.

Why couldn't Jacob realize that I loved him? More than anything in this world, ok, that sounded really really corny, but it was true. When Jake had first started pursuing me, I blew him off. I had already had my heart broken once; I didn't want it to happen again. But the little bugger was persistent. He couldn't, or wouldn't take no for an answer.

At first he would just follow me around. Oh he didn't think I knew he followed me, but I wasn't stupid. When I was in Forks one day getting my hair done at the local salon, (yes amazingly Forks has a hairdresser.) he walked in, and gave me the old, 'Leah I didn't know you would be here' routine. Did he think I was a dumb blonde or something? There was no way he would go to a hairdresser, ever. I had had to roll my eyes at the sheer idiocity of his plan. It was sweet yes, but very stupid.

Next he started leaving me notes or flowers or even candy sometimes. He would leave them where he would know I would find them. In my room, my mother and brother helped him out with that one, (They were traitors I tell you.) in my car, which I should have been smart enough to lock the doors, sometimes even at school, before I had graduated that is. It was amazing the things that the little (well not little, he is taller than I am) guy came up with.

After that he constantly bugged me to go on a date, one date. I refused a million times, but he never _ever _gave up. Finally it got to the point where the rest of the pack was begging me to go on one date with him, just so that they could get peace and quiet for one night. So out of the kindness of my heart (ha yeah right) I agreed. I thought, what the hell go on one date, it will suck and tell him that you just didn't see him that way. It hadn't happened like that at all. No one really knows this, but I am a hopeless romantic, and Jake played on that. He took me to a carnival in Port Angeles. It was the first time I had smiled since Sam.

After that we were inseparable. He followed me around like a lovesick puppy. (No pun intended.) We had fun together, and eventually I fell in love with him. It didn't help that he was a little bit of a badboy, and that was such a turn on for me. Plus his looks didn't hurt either. He was only 17 yet he stood at a whopping 6'6, and it wasn't like I was short or anything, being 6 feet tall, but I was still a lot shorter than he was. Also I loved his long silky hair. It was gorgeous and so fun to tug on when I was mad. Plus his muscles were to die for! Sam didn't have muscles like that. Jacob had so many muscles, that his muscles had muscles.

Crap, I was losing my train of thought. I was mad at Jacob, so no thinking about his muscles, no matter how sexy I found them. I growled at myself, Leah get ahold of yourself girl. Your mad at him remember? He is making you go to Sam and Emily's wedding. It wasn't fair. I shouldn't have to go. Even if I didn't love Sam anymore, it still hurt me because he was having the fairytale ending that I had thought we would have.

I hated imprinting because it was barbaric. It wasn't fair, if you imprinted on someone it could ruin so many people's lives. Plus shouldn't you be able to choose who you love? I thought so. I never _ever _wanted to imprint. I never wanted Jake to imprint either. We were happy, we didn't need to imprint to be happy.

I sighed as I sat on a bench in the one park that Forks had. It was fairly empty. Only a guy and myself sitting across the way. No one in his or her right mind would be out in the rainy weather, but who said I was in my right mind? I was Leah Clearwater and I didn't do things like other people.

I sighed and then froze as I took in a deep breath. What on earth was that smell? It was like honey, only a tad bit sweeter. I traced the sent to the guy across the field. He wasn't human; I could that much right away. But he wasn't a wolf either. It shocked me to realize he was a vampire. Why didn't he smell bad like other vampires? Her father's doctor, Carlisle Cullen smelled terrible. Nice guy, horrible scent.

As I studied the man, er vampire I realized a few things. (I could see his every detail thanks to my wickedly good sight. Being a wolf did have its perks.) First I realized he must be one of the Cullen kids. Although calling them kids was kind of stupid considering they were older than anybody I knew was. His yellowish eyes, I guess Topaz was the right word clued me in. The Cullens didn't have the normal vampire red eyes. They drank off of animals, so their eyes were golden. I snorted as I remembered that they called themselves vegetarians. Just because they didn't eat people. That would be like me saying I was an herbivore if ate only humans. It was stupid, probably an inside joke or something. Vampires and there fucked up views of life, I shook my head.

The second thing that I noticed was that this must be Edward Cullen. I guessed this because Jacob and Sam knew the Cullens, as well as my weirdo brother. So I was often given details about them that I didn't really care about knowing. Seth was actually friends with them. How he became friends with them I would never know, nor would I ever care. Seth could do what he wanted, it didn't mean that I would ever play nice with leeches. No way in hell would that ever happen.

The last thing I noticed was something I wished I could change. I realized that no matter what I did, I could not take my eyes off of him. He was the only thing that mattered in this moment. His bronze hair, messy and sticking up all over the place was something that I wanted to run my hands through. His pale skin glowed in the soft light, and I wanted to see it in the sunlight. See it sparkle like I was told it did. Oh god, I grimaced, I had imprinted on him. I had imprinted on a leech! Eww gross! I felt like I needed to take a bath in bleach that's how dirty I felt. Life. Was. Hell. This couldn't possibly get any worse. And then I remember Jake. Great, why did I always end up being fate's bitch?

Edward's POV:

I watched as a mother and her son left the park when it started to rain. I on the other hand stayed on the bench I was sitting. The cold didn't affect me the way it did humans. I didn't really feel the cold. Besides, I liked the rain. It often times fit my mood. I didn't think myself a depressed person, but my family seemed to think I was. Just because I didn't have a mate and would be alone for the rest of eternity, that didn't mean I was depressed. I mean, how in the world can knowing that you will never find happiness be considered depressing?

My mother and father, also known as Dr. Carlisle Cullen and Esme, often worried about me being alone. When they didn't think I was listening I would often hear their thoughts about how even though they loved Emmet, they wish that I would have become mates with Rosalie. That was the primary reason Carlisle had turned her. But Edward could never love Rosalie as anything more than a sister. I just did not see her like that at all. She was absolutely everything I did not want in a woman. I considered her very vain and shallow, but again you couldn't fault her on that. It was the way she was raised. Edward just could never make himself love her. I tried, I really really had. I tried because I knew that Esme and Carlisle wanted it that way, but I just couldn't. I couldn't be in a room with her for more than five minutes without wanting to kill her.

Then they had hoped that I would mate with Alice, well they had hoped that before they realized Alice and Jasper were together. Edward had toyed with the idea for about ten seconds before he dismissed it. Alice was a sweet person, caring and loving, and slightly erratic, but he just didn't feel that connection towards her. They were bestfriends, siblings, but nothing more. Then his family tried to set him up with Tanya, but again, he saw Tanya as like Rosalie, and couldn't make himself want her no matter how hard he had tried. And he really had tried; he even forced himself to kiss her, thinking maybe, maybe if he felt something he could build on that. But he felt nothing, and in the end he had told her the truth. While she had been upset, she did understand. They just weren't right for each other.

There were others, from school who liked me. Angela, Lauren, Jessica Stanley being only a few. I grimaced, I could never settle for them and not just because they were human. While I could stand Angela, she was a sweet girl if not a bit too shy; I loathed Jessica and Lauren. They were the worst humans I have ever met, and I met a lot of humans. I had eaten murderers before, but I would rather spend time with a killer than Jessica or Lauren, yes they were that bad.

I knew that if I ever found a suitable mate, which I found highly doubtful, that I would know when I saw her. Emmet suggested lots of times that maybe I didn't like girls, and he learned very quickly not to do that again. I had told Lauren that he secretly wanted her, and she should just make a move on him. It was entertaining for me to see his reaction when she kissed him in the lunchroom. Rosalie had not been happy, but Jasper and Alice had found it hilarious.

I paused in my train of thought when a smell hit me. It smelled sort of like wet dog, only not as bad as wolves usually smelt. I thought maybe it was Jacob Black, Sam Uley, or Even Seth Clearwater, but I looked across the part to see a girl staring at me. I knew right away who she was, Leah Clearwater. She was the only female wolf ever known to exist. I had often seen her pictured in Seth's mind. Seth was a very close friend to me, and she was his sister. I had heard a lot about her. And trust me not all of it, in fact none of it was flattering.

She had a very bitchy and sarcastic attitude from what little Seth told me about her. Yet I suppose in a way she had a right to be that way. Her ex, Sam Uley had imprinted on her cousin and broken her heart. That would make anyone bitter. And put on top of that, that she was wolf, he couldn't blame her for being bitchy. If he were a dog, he would be grouchy to.

But from what Seth told me, she had been dating Jacob Black, I snarled as I thought about him, I did not like that boy. The few times I had met him, I couldn't stand him. Or his father Billy Black, because of how they judged my family just because they were vampires. I didn't think it right for mutts to think themselves better than us. Really what was so great about being a dog? Dogs sniffed each other's asses in greeting, and they licked themselves. But yet vampires where considered the animals. I rolled my eyes at that.

I let my eyes wonder over her form for a few minutes. She really was quite attractive for a dog, I suppose the technical term for her would be a bitch, she was a female dog after all, but I doubted that she would like it if she learned I had called her that. Leah Clearwater had smooth almost flawless, russet colored skin. It was a big difference from the pale skin my family had. Her eyes were a deep chocolate brown, not muddy like most people with brown eyes were. They were very beautiful and set off her features well. Her hair was black and wavy, not curly mind you but wavy, and it flowed down her back in elegant waves. She wasn't skinny like a lot of the girls you see nowadays. She didn't starve herself that was for sure. But I thought that her curves were quite dazzling. I liked a woman who wasn't so skinny that you had worry about breaking every time you touched her. I noticed that she had very long, slender legs that were sticking out of her shorts. I realized that because she was a wolf the cold didn't really affect her because she was unnaturally hot. I smirked, realizing how that sounded. Hey I was a man, a dead man yes, who would never age, but I wasn't blind. I could appreciate her attributes. I did feel dirty when I eyed her chest, I'm sorry I couldn't help it, I was curious. And I wasn't disappointed. While I wasn't really a breast kind of man, I was more an ass man, but anyways, her breasts weren't half-bad. They weren't huge, but they weren't so tiny you would mistake her for a man. They were probably a C cup if I had to guess, maybe a large B, hey I didn't go around judging the size of women's breasts for a living, so maybe I was off, so sue me. Overall she was very pretty.

I noticed that she grimaced at something, so curious I tried to read her mind, only to get nothing. And I don't mean her mind was blank, I mean I couldn't read her mind. Not anything, I didn't get one image or one word. I tried again; maybe I was off because she was a wolf. Still nothing, damnit, what the hell was going on? This had never ever happened to me before. I didn't understand it and I didn't like it. I really wanted to know what she was thinking, but I couldn't. This was absolutely and utterly frustrating.

I watched as she got up to leave, obviously angry about something. But I didn't know what because Leah Clearwater was some kind of mutant whose mind I couldn't read! I growled, but not before I glanced at her ass, hmm she had a really nice one. And the way she walked...Gah! What the hell was wrong with me? As I stood up to go home, I decided that next time I saw Seth, I would have to drill him with questions about Leah, I needed to know more about her. I didn't know why, but I just needed to. If I didn't figure her out it would drive me crazy. I hated mysteries, I always felt the need to solve them. She was one mystery I needed to solve. And I would, no matter what it took, I would uncover the truth about her, and why I was so fascinated with her. I mean it's not like I had anything better to spend my time doing.

TBC…


	2. Seth and Edward have lunch

**T****itle: Who's a girl to choose?**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Stephanie Meyers? (Looks around) OH! Right, you can't see me. No I am not Stephanie Meyers, so no I do not own Twilight or the characters.**

**Pairing: Leah/Jake and Leah/Edward and Jake/Angela (But not until way later.)**

**Summary: I went from being unwanted to being wanted by two different guys. To make matters worse, one is my alpha and bestfriend and the other is my mortal enemy, also my imprint. I love them both but I can't stomach the thought of hurting either of them. What's a girl to do? Who's a girl to choose?**

**AN: Ok so Krystle and I are working on a multi-chaptered story. She is helping me write it, and giving me ideas and such. She is such a big help when it comes to certain things. This will be a multi-chaptered story. It will have a lot of twists, so be prepared for the ride.**

AN2: There is no Bella or Nessie. Bella never came to Forks; therefore she never married Edward and had Renesmee. Also at the start of this Leah and Jake are already wolves. Also Jacob and Leah are dating at the start of the story. Edward cannot read Leah's mind; it has something to do with the fact that she imprints on him. Also Jake is 17 and Leah 19.

**AN3: Krystle writes any lemon in this story, I just write the other stuff. Please R&R like always.**

Edward's POV:

My tiny silver Volvo CCR sped along the nearly empty streets of Forks. I was supposed to be meeting Seth for lunch well he would be the only one eating. It had been a week since I first saw his sister at the park, and everyday I grew more frustrated because I could not understand why she was on my mind so much. She was all I ever thought about. Her scent, which was not as bad as it should be, was endearing to me. Her face was all I ever saw when I closed my eyes. Her brown eyes haunted me and followed me wherever I went. There was no escaping it. I was oddly drawn to the female wolf with a bad attitude.

That was one reason I had talked Seth into having lunch with me. I was going to learn more about his sister. I wouldn't be outrageously direct, I would try to be discreet, ask questions about his family, about Sam, Jacob, and the rest of the pack. Not that I really cared about any of the others. My mind was solely stuck on Leah Clearwater.

Jasper had been getting annoyed with me lately he could feel my utter frustration about how I was feeling. He felt my irritation and in turn that made him edgy and moody as well. He had even caused Alice look she wanted to cry (which is impossible for vampires to do.) when he was feeling my irritation and she wouldn't stop talking about shopping. It really just pushed him over the edge. He had felt horrible afterwards, and so he and Alice had agreed to go hunting for a few days. That wasn't before Alice had demanded (She could be scary when she wanted.) that I get over whatever was bothering me. By the end of her rant, I felt so guilty that I let her have my credit card for a day of shopping. She had used it until it was completely over its limit and she did this within an hour. How someone so little could buy so much stuff was beyond me.

I parked my car on the side of the road and stepped out. It was only drizzling a little so more people where walking the streets. I saw Lauren and Jessica walking in my direction and I hurried into the diner before they had the chance to notice me. They had been bolder towards me lately, flirting, if you can call throwing yourself at someone flirting I mean. They constantly asked me out and I was beginning to get to the point where I wouldn't be polite anymore. So bearing that in mind, I avoided them whenever I was able.

Seth Clearwater smiled and waved at me from his table. Usually I was the one early, but I suppose I had just lost track of time because my mind was constantly on Leah. I didn't understand it. I didn't want to think about her, she was a dog, a mutt and yet there was so much more to her than meets the eye. I hadn't even ever spoken to her and here I was dying to know every detail about the one girl in the world who my powers of being able to read ones minded didn't work on.

Seth was a nice kid, and I emphasize the word kid. He was only 15 years old, only a decade and a half. He had innocence to him that I envied. I wished I could go back to before I was turned when I was young, innocent, and naïve. Back to where the world was just black and white with no shades of grey. When you knew what was right and what was wrong and there were no loopholes to that theory. Maybe that was the reason I hung out with the youngest Clearwater, because he embodied all the innocence of this world.

I walked quickly over to where he was seated and sat across from him. He was grinning happily at me and I had no idea as to what had the young boy in such good spirits. He was usually happy, but he was just more so today. I quickly scanned his mind and realized why. My little friend has his first ever-real crush on a girl. He hadn't imprinted on her, but I thought that he was too young to imprint anyways. Let him enjoy just being young and crushing on a girl before he became love's man bitch.

I often thought that when a wolf imprinted on someone that it was kind of pathetic. I mean really, would you honestly want to have your world revolve around one person. What if the person you imprinted on didn't love you back? In most cases that didn't happen, usually the person who was imprinted on liked the attention thrown upon them. But what if the one who was imprinted upon ended up being married? Would it really be fair to their spouse? I thought not.

It made me think of Leah. I knew all about what had happened between she and Sam Uley. Sam had imprinted on her cousin, and instead of telling her, he went behind her back. I thought he was a low filthy man for doing that. If you could even call him a man. He should have told her the truth and not kept it hidden. It was only fair to her. It had become worse for her when she became a wolf; she had to hear Sam's thoughts. That had to be torture on her. Feeling his love for her cousin. I don't think I could ever handle something like that. She was a strong person, and she had my respect.

"Hey Edward." Seth said to me in greeting. "Thanks for getting me out of the house, Leah and Jake had plans tonight so I had nothing better to do. I didn't want to stick around the house with my mom and dad."

He is reading over his menu, and I know he was worried about the cost, since I had offered to pay for lunch. "Seth, get whatever you want, money is no problem for me. I don't eat so therefore I do not mind spending my money on you, I have no better use for it."

Except for maybe buying CD's but they were not very expensive. Plus, I owned almost every CD known to man. What could I say, I liked music, it spoke to me in a way that nothing else did. I wondered if Leah Clearwater liked music? What was her taste in music? Was it rap? I scrunched my nose in distaste. I did not really like rap music. That was more Emmet's thing, not mine. Did she like country music? For some reason I could not picture feisty Leah Clearwater listening to country music. Nor could I picture as listening to pop music, like Britney Spears. For some reason I thought she would probably like groups such as Evanescence, Linkin Park, Creed, Paramore, Placebo, The All-American Rejects, Muse, maybe even Nightwish.

I snapped out of my thoughts when Seth spoke again. "Hey Edward, can I ask you something?" He looked nervous. I noticed that the waitress had already come to take his order, she knew I never ordered anything. I tried to scan his mind, but he was blocking it by saying math problems in his head. This was serious then. Seth never tried to hide his thoughts from me. He must be really afraid.

"Of course Seth, ask away. I will help you out the best way I can." He smiled and took a breath. He looked calmer, but his heart was racing. If he didn't calm down I feared he might give himself a heart attack. I tried to reassure him. "Seth, whatever it is, I will not tell anybody. You can trust me, you know that."

Seth nodded, and I did not expect to hear what I did come out of his mouth. "How old do you think one should be before they have sex?"

If I had been human I would have turned beat red and probably choked to death. As it was, I was suffering from a coughing fit. I had not seen that coming. Out of all the things I thought he would ask about, sex was not one of them. What should I tell the boy? In my time we had different beliefs than this time and age. Shouldn't he be talking about this with his parents? I could tell that he had been really nervous to ask me, maybe he just wasn't ready to talk to anyone else. Plus I was over 100 so maybe he thought I had expertise in this area. He should really talking to Emmet or Jasper about this or someone from his pack.

"Well Seth," I cleared my throat. I was feeling very uncomfortable about this. "I suppose it depends on the two people who are planning to have," I took a breath before saying the dreaded word. "Sex. Personally I think that two people should be committed to each other. I think that," I cringed as I said it again. "Sex should be be more than just something casual. If you have no feelings for your partner I think it's meaningless."

"Well how do you know if you are ready?" He asked me as I shifted in my seat. "I mean if you like a girl and she likes you back should you go all the way? The boys at school say you should. They say that if you wait you are a pussy. And Quil and Embry told me the same thing."

I rubbed my temples; I could feel a headache coming on. Vampires never got headaches, then most vampires probably didn't have to about sex with a 15 year old boy who was also a shape-shifting wolf. "Seth, maybe you should talk to your parents about this? Or Leah? I am sure that Jacob or Sam would be happy to explain things to you. And they can relate to you better than I can."

His face crumpled instantly. "But I can't! They will laugh at me! Plus, I can't talk to Leah about this, she will just say something to mom and dad, and then they will have the sex talk with me. I tried talking to Jake about it, but he is so wrapped up in Leah, that I was afraid I would learn about their sex lives. That's another reason I wanted to talk to you. I don't want to be the only virgin wolf on La Push! I know Jacob and Leah have either already had sex, or they are planning to very soon. " I don't know why my heart clenched at the thought of Leah with Black. Maybe because I didn't think he deserved her. I didn't like the fact that he would be her first. I knew she was a virgin because I could smell it. Most virgins smelled different than people who have had sex. "Please Edward, I don't have anyone else to talk to!" He begged me.

I sighed; I would just have to bear this talk no matter how much I wished I didn't have to. Seth was my friend, and obviously he was very distressed. "Seth, listen to me. There is nothing wrong with being a virgin. Don't let others make you feel that you should rush into something that you are not ready for. Plenty of guys are virgins in this day and age, they just pretend that they have lost there virginities to look cool. Don't be ashamed about it. Be proud, it's a part of who you are."

Seth gave me a look and his eyes widened. "You?" He asked me and I had to hide an amused chuckle at his shocked expression. "But-but you're so cool!"

I raised my eyebrow at him. "Seth, are you under the impression that virgin's are uncool?" I tried to use teenage speak. I doubt that he would understand a word I said if I used my big vocabulary.

Seth immediately blushed and stuttered. "I-I didn't mean it like that. It- it's just that you're so... So…" he paused while he searched for the right word. "I never thought you of all people, I mean you're over a hundred years old! You never, not even once?" He asked.

I was not ashamed of being what I was. I had gotten used to jokes from Emmet and Jasper; they didn't bother me anymore. I straightened in my seat and raised my chin, looking right at him. "No Seth, I have never been intimate with anyone. The time I am from was very different than yours. We respected women too much to just casually sleep around. Usually one did not have sex until they were married, or if you were brave enough, engaged. You only get one first time Seth; don't you think that you owe it to the girl and to yourself to wait until you are sure that it is what you want? You wouldn't want to look back in twenty years and realize that you lost it to someone whose name you barely remember do you?'"

Seth's eyes darted around the diner, and he leaned his elbows on the table, his voice was practically a whisper. It was a good thing that I had enhanced hearing. "So, it doesn't make me gay if I want to wait?"

I let out a smile to him. "Of course not. In fact I assure you that when you are ready, that the girl you choose to be with will appreciate the fact that you waited. It will make her respect you more."

Finally Seth's food arrived and dug in eating faster than I thought was possible. But again wolves did have healthy appetites. I suppose they needed the calories to replace the energies they constantly burned off.

A dark thought crossed my mind. I wonder how Leah and Jacob were burning off there calories? No matter how hard I tried I couldn't get the thought out of my head. I couldn't see why she would want to have sexual relations with him. A wolve's body was unnaturally warm, so wouldn't she rather have a cold body next to hers? I couldn't help it as I imaged a cold marble hand traveling over her russet colored skin. I couldn't help but hear her moans in my mind…_Edward oh Edward… _I could hear her voice in my head, chanting my name.

I didn't even realize that I had clenched my hands into fists and was growling until Seth said something to get my attention. "Dude are you ok?" He asked with genuine concern. "You kinda zoned out on me and then you starting growling. Is everything ok?"

I tried to hide my anger and frustration. I plastered a fake smile on my face, and he seemed to buy it. "I'm fine Seth, I just haven't," I racked my brain for an excuse. "I haven't hunted in a while, and I think that I probably should go tonight."

Seth took a drink of his 3rd cup of Mountain Dew. "Oh, yeah. But you'll be back in time right?"

I had no idea what he was talking about. "In time for what?"

His face broke out in a bright grin. It was brighter than sunlight; I was surprised it didn't make my skin sparkle it was that damn bright. "My birthday remember? I'll be sixteen. I told you like a month ago and you agreed to come to Port Angeles with us."

I felt apprehensive with how he said we. We who? The only friend's I knew he had besides my family where mostly other wolves or kids from the La Push reservation. None of who really warmed up to my family. "Seth, refresh my memory if you will. Who is exactly going again?"

Seth laughed at me. "Man I think your age is finally catching up to you and effecting your memory. Mom said that Leah and I could spend my birthday in Port Angeles and were allowed to invite one person each. So Leah invited Jacob," He rolled his eyes playfully. "Of course, like she would invite anyone else. And me, well I invited you."

_Leah. Leah. Leah. _My mind chanted. I would get to spend the day with the elder Clearwater. Then I remembered Jacob Black would be there with her. I frowned as I looked at Seth. "Seth wouldn't you rather invite one of your friends from La Push? Someone that your sister and Jacob would get along with?"

"Nope." He said simply, finishing off the rest of his food. Wow that kid could really eat. It was impressive. I bet that if Emmet ate human food that Seth could out eat him. "You're my bestfriend, and I don't really want anyone else from La Push to come. Don't worry about Leah and Jake, they have to be nice because it is my birthday after all. You're still going to come right?"

I sighed to myself. This kid had a way of making me feel guilty. "Of course, I wouldn't miss it." And of course Leah would be there. So would her pet, I sneered to myself. But maybe I could learn more about the girl who was making my existence unbearable and she didn't even know it.

TBC…


	3. First time

**Title: Who's a girl to choose?**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Stephanie Meyers? (Looks around) OH! Right, you can't see me. No I am not Stephanie Meyers, so no I do not own Twilight or the characters.**

**Pairing: Leah/Jake and Leah/Edward and Jake/Angela (But not until way later.)**

**Summary: I went from being unwanted to being wanted by two different guys. To make matters worse, one is my alpha and bestfriend and the other is my mortal enemy, also my imprint. I love them both but I can't stomach the thought of hurting either of them. What's a girl to do? Who's a girl to choose?**

**AN: Ok so Krystle and I are working on a multi-chaptered story. She is helping me write it, and giving me ideas and such. She is such a big help when it comes to certain things. This will be a multi-chaptered story. It will have a lot of twists, so be prepared for the ride.**

AN2: There is no Bella or Nessie. Bella never came to Forks; therefore she never married Edward and had Renesmee. Also at the start of this Leah and Jake are already wolves. Also Jacob and Leah are dating at the start of the story. Edward cannot read Leah's mind; it has something to do with the fact that she imprints on him. Also Jake is 17 and Leah 19.

**AN3: Krystle wrote this chapter and I think she did an amazing job! **

**Warning: There is sex in this chapter…If you don't like it don't read it.**

Leah's POV:

I absolutely hate surprises. Nobody knows this more than Jacob. I actually hate everything right now. I haven't been in the greatest mood since I imprinted on that vampire Edward Cullen. That's how I know it's bad. I said _vampire. _Not leech, parasite, or bloodsucker. I haven't phased since I imprinted and I know that Jake's worried. He's so worried that he deems it necessary to surprise me tonight. I know that we're going on a date…somewhere. He won't tell me where and I really wish that he would. The fact that I imprinted was as big a surprise as any.

Normally Jake picks me up, but he told me to meet him at his place tonight. I was very suspicious about meeting at Jacob's place. Why couldn't he just pick me up and take me to the restaurant? Jacob Black was definitely up to something. I sigh and I pick the lint balls off of my dress as a ring the doorbell. That was another strange sign. The door was never locked. Why would the door be locked? I ring the doorbell a few more times and Mr. Jacob Black finally decides to answer the damn door. He smiled as his eyes roam my body.

Once I got a good look at him I was confused and a bit pissed off. He wasn't dressed to go out. He had on a pair of faded blue jeans and they were dirty. What the hell? He was also wearing a dirty tight gray T-shirt. Why the hell was he so dirty? That's when a pleasant smell hit my nose. It smelled like garlic, spaghetti, and chicken? I looked at him again and I'm pretty sure the red stain on his shirt was spaghetti sauce.

Jake cooked for me! I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face. Jacob _never _cooks. I wasn't sure that he knew how. Well judging by his outfit… it looks like he had a fight with the food. I hadn't realized that neither Jake nor I had said a word. I was so busy looking at his attire that I didn't notice that his eyes never left me. Hell, I hadn't even stepped inside of the house yet. Like an idiot, I was on his porch ogling him.

"You can come in if you'd like." Jacob teased. I just smiled at him. He really could be sweet when he wanted to be.

I took him up on his offer and I entered his house. I was blown away. The lights were dimmed and he had candles lit everywhere. It truly looked like a scene from a cheesy romance movie. I was of course oddly touched. As much as this touched me, I would not cry. I continued to look and see how Jacob transformed his usual unimpressive home into a very impressive, intimate setting. There was a beautiful red table cloth on the table and Jacob made a centerpiece out of fresh fruit and flowers. I couldn't believe he did all of this for me.

"Jacob, it's beautiful. And you… cooked? I thought that you couldn't scramble eggs?" I couldn't help but laugh and Jake joined in. The last time that Jake cooked… it was a disaster and I wasn't even the one who ingested the food. It certainly looked like he came along way since then.

"My TV was on the Food Network 24/7 this past week. I really wanted to do something to show you that I really do love you and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push the issue about the wedding, ok? You don't have to go if you don't want to. I know that you love me and you're over Sam. It's just that I remember how much pain you were in… and you would have to love someone a lot to be _that _distraught over them." He grabbed my hand and kissed it as he finished his speech. I smiled like I was a kid in a candy store.

"I don't want to talk about any of that tonight, ok? I want to focus on our love. I want tonight to be perfect and meaningful. I want to remember this night for the rest of my life, Jacob. I want you to show me how much you love me. Make me feel beautiful. Show me how much you want me. I want you to be my first. I want you to have that part of me forever." I didn't realize until after I finished talking that it sounded like I was giving him a goodbye speech. Maybe in a way I was sayinggoodbye. But I couldn't think about that right now. It hurt too much.

"I would absolutely love to be your first, Leah. It'll be perfect. You'll finally have a part of me in you. It's always been _you_ that has been in my heart. I would love nothing more than to show you how beautiful you are and how much I desire you. However, can we eat first? I kinda took a lot of time to prepare this meal for you. I had to suffer through hours of Paula Dean. You're going to eat this food rather you like it or not!" I just smiled at Jacob. God, I love this man so much.

Jake grabbed my hand and he kissed it. He walked me over to the table and he pulled my chair out for me. He was always such a gentleman. He of course fixed my plate for me. We ate in silence for a few minutes. It wasn't an awkward silence, more like a comfortable silence. Every few seconds or so we would look up at each other and smile. Jacob never looked as beautiful as he did at this moment. He was absolute bliss. Absolute perfection.

It didn't take us a long time to finish our food, we are animals after all. I saw Jacob walking toward his freezer and he took out a box. Cooking Spaghetti was one thing… but dessert is in a whole different league. He gave me a piece of the pre-cut strawberry shortcake. The cheesecake was divine. Jacob was licking his lips and reaching for his second piece of cheesecake when I busted out laughing. He eyed me questioningly with a mouth full of cheesecake.

"We haven't kissed yet and we both have garlic breath. I don't want you panting above me and your breath smells like garlic." We both started laughing again. While it is funny, I was completely serious. I really want this night to be perfect. I'm not going to let something like garlic ruin my fairytale.

"Will it make you feel better if we make a quick retreat to the bathroom before I ravish you? But I'm telling you… my breath will be the last thing on your mind." His tone was seductive and I didn't doubt him.

"You're a virgin too, Jake. I hear that most guys aren't that good their first time." I taunted him and he scoffed. If you asked Jacob Black, he would tell you that he was good at _everything. _Let him tell it, he has no flaws.

"Yea well most virgins don't have crazy wolf genes. And most guys aren't named Jacob Black." He winked at me before laughing and putting the dishes up. I decided that I was going to help him with the dishes.

We finished washing the dishes and he grabbed my hand, leading me upstairs. While I was very excited and nervous about my first time with Jacob, I couldn't stop thinking about Edward. I mean he's my imprint. How would he feel if he knew that I wasn't pure? If he knew that I didn't wait for him? I had to shake off all thoughts of Edward. Tonight, the upcoming moments all belonged to my Jacob.

Jacob seemed to sense my change in mood. I didn't realize that I was squeezing his hand. I gave him a weak smile and I kissed his hand to reassure him that I'm ok. The last thing that I needed was for this moment to be ruined by my subconscious. Jake opened the door to his room and I didn't realize that my hands were shaking. He noticed this immediately and he kissed me soothingly on the cheek.

"If you're thinking about changing your mind, it's ok. I won't be mad at you. I know that this is a really big step for us. Just tell me now." He was staring right into my brown eyes and I saw his love for me as he stared at me. I really hoped my eyes mirrored his expression.

"I'm not thinking about changing my mind. I'm just thinking. You're right; this is a really big step for us. Are we ready? I mean this is going to change our relationship, Jake. I just really hope that you realize that." I caressed his cheek and he placed his hand over mine, holding it there.

"Leah Monica Clearwater, I absolutely adore you. I love you so much. I'd go to hell and back just to be with you. I understand that what we're doing will change the dynamic of our relationship and I'm ok with that." He kissed me and I didn't _even _mind the garlic breath.

We walked slowly over to his bed, without breaking our kiss. His hands caressed my body softly and I moaned into his mouth. I had on a little black dress so it wasn't going to take much for me to get undressed. Jacob on the other hand was overdressed. I temporarily broke our kiss to pull his shirt over his head. I'd seen this man shirtless many times, but this time was special. His very muscled chest was the most beautiful thing that I'd ever seen… I wonder what Edward looked like shirtless. I quickly kissed Jacob to dismiss these thoughts about Edward.

It was his turn to break the kiss and rid me of my clothing. He pulled my dress over my head in one swift motion. I decided to wear his favorite black satin bra and matching thong. He seemed to just stare at me for a little bit, like he was truly admiring my body. I almost felt self-conscious, but when I saw the look of adoration on his face, my feelings were quickly dispelled.

I unhooked my bra and I let him take it from my body. It was the first time that he'd ever seen me topless. He smiled at me and I smiled back. He slowly caressed my left arm and then my right. He kissed me on my neck and it felt amazing. Jacob had a very soft and tender touch for someone of his size. My body was on fire wherever he kissed me and it had nothing to do with our extremely high temperature. His mouth was everywhere; my jaw, my collarbone, and he completely skipped over my breasts. His kisses instead moved to my stomach.

He sucked on the skin lightly and his tongue found my belly button. My body jerked from the sudden sensation. I'd never been touched there before. I could tell that Jacob loved my reaction to him. His kisses and licks got lower until I felt his hot mouth move over the thin piece of fabric covering my treasure. His mouth was soon replaced by his fingers. He feel of his fingers was amazing, even through the material. He looked into my eyes, sending me a message. I got it immediately. He wanted me to lose my bottoms altogether.

I lifted the lower half of my body off of the bed so he could slide my thong off. I was spread out in front of my Jacob completely naked. I wasn't even uncomfortable anymore. I felt beautiful and wanted. Jacob started kissing, licking, and sucking on my thighs. He continued until he got to my ankles. He then started his attack higher up. He paused when his face was directly in line with my flower. He teased me for a few minutes by softly blowing his breath against my folds.

"I love you so much Leah. I'm delighted that I'm going to be the first to taste you." His voice was barely above a whisper, but I heard him perfectly clear. He gave me one more smile and I returned it, letting him know that I was ok and I wanted this to happen. I was counting to ten in my head, trying to calm myself down and that's when I felt it. His tongue entered me and I shuddered, despite its warmth.

He teased my opening before plunging in at full force. My body definitely loved the intrusion. I moaned his name as he moved his tongue up and down my slit, teasing me yet again. His tongue was everywhere except where I _needed _it to be. I ran my fingers through his hair and I moved my hands to his neck, forcing his mouth on my clit. I couldn't take the tension, I craved him.

"Jake, please." I didn't care that I was begging like a trick-or-treater. Jacob, being the truly gracious man that he is decided to oblige. He sucked my nub into his mouth and I cried out. My whole body was on fire. Every hair on my body was standing on end. I was not going to last long if he continued his assault. I suddenly didn't care about anything but my Jacob.

He continued sucking on my clit and the pleasure was almost becoming too much. My grip on his neck tightened, as did my legs around his back. I wanted to keep my eyes open, but the pleasure was too too much. My eyed were tightly closed and I released my hands from his neck, they were now gripping the sheets. I couldn't hold on for much longer and that's when he gently bit me. I moaned his name, quite audibly as I came.

I was panting like a dog and I was completely spent. I barely registered that Jacob was kissing up my body. His hot breath was causing goose bumps to appear all over my skin. He was still very careful and loving with all of his touches. I was still enjoying my post orgasmic bliss when he took one of my nipples in his mouth. My eyes shot open in surprise. Jake was grinning mischievously at me.

He lightly bit my nipple and he pinched the nipple that was not currently in his mouth. He switched nipples and I was in heaven once again. He released my breasts and he kissed me feverishly, with a passion that was unknown to me. I didn't even care that I could taste myself on his tongue. It occurred to me that he still had his jeans on. I tried to unbutton his jeans, but Jake put his hand over mine, stopping me.

"Allow me. You just lay back, relax, and get ready for me." He used a tone similar to his alpha voice, and it was so sexy. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. I've only ever seen his top half bare. I did know that he always went commando. I did exactly what he said. I relaxed and I just enjoyed the show that he was giving me. The relaxed feeling soon turned to panic after he was fully naked.

_Everything _on Jacob was huge. I wasn't exactly sure how he was going to fit all of the way inside of me. He of course picked up on my panic and he squeezed my hand in an encouraging matter. Being bold, I tentatively ran my hands up and down his chest. I thoroughly enjoyed the way his muscles felt. I moved my hands down lower and I massaged his abs. He bit his lip and let the most beautiful moan leave his lips.

I continued my journey south until my fingers found a trail of jet black hair. I looked up at him for permission to continue. He nodded and that was enough for me. He was already semi-hard so it didn't take long before he was standing at full attention. I could barely get my hand around all of him. I stroked him with quick, short pumps. He moaned my name and never had my name sounded so perfect coming from his mouth.

His breathing was harsh and I could tell that he was close. The way his beautiful features contorted from the pleasure was such a beautiful sight. I would never get tired of seeing him in complete ecstasy. I started stroking him harder and a bunch of 'Leahs' and a few curses escaped him. It was amazing knowing that I was the one causing him to feel so much satisfaction.

I could tell by the way that his eyes were rolling in the back of his head that he was on the verge of orgasming. I didn't want it like that. As he so eloquently put it earlier, I wanted him inside of me. I pulled my hand away and he groaned in frustration. I just smiled at him and he gave me his favorite melts my heart smile. I closed my eyes, mentally preparing myself row what was going to happen.

When I didn't feel him touching my body anywhere, I opened my eyes. He was looking through his drawer and he pulled out a condom. I sat up and I gave him a very strange look. Why the hell is it getting a condom? We're both virgins and I can't get pregnant. He put the condom on before I could protest. He spread my legs open and he was getting ready to enter me when I stopped him.

"What is the condom for? You know that I can't get pregnant." I really didn't mean to snap at him the way that I did. I hope that I didn't ruin the mood. Pregnancy is a very touchy subject for me.

"Actually we don't _know _that for a fact and I'm just going to be extra careful, ok?" His tone was so soothing. It was amazing how much love this man showed me sometimes. He gave me a kiss and proceeded to spread my legs.

I braced myself for the pain. I knew that it would be painful, but not as painful as it would be if I were human. He entered me at a snail's pace, inch by inch. It wasn't extremely painful, it was mostly uncomfortable. It got more uncomfortable as he got deeper. He moved slightly and I kissed him hungrily so I wouldn't scream. I also tried to hide my grimace. God, he was huge!

"Lee, you have to tell me if I'm hurting you. Do you want me to stop?" He was so sincere. I wanted the pain to go away, but I didn't want him to stop. I took a deep breath and I relaxed a little. I was ready for him to start moving again. I could tell that he was hesitant, but he moved anyway. It was still a little painful, but there was some pleasure mixed in this time.

The more relaxed I got, the more pleasure that I felt. It was pure joy having Jacob inside of me. I could tell that it was amazing for him as well. His movements were still affectionate, but they were also harsh at the same time. My hands were lovingly digging into his back, pushing him deeper inside of me. He was all of the way inside of me and he hit my magic spot.

I screamed in ecstasy and he was pounding into me, hitting that same spot before I could beg him to do it again. I dug my nails into his back harder, but he would heal by the time that we were finished… which was going to be pretty soon. I was getting that familiar tingle in my stomach as Jacob's thrusts became rougher and more erratic. We were both nearing our peak.

Hearing Jake's pants and the terms of endearments that he was whispering to me was almost enough to send me over the edge. His heartbeat was racing and my eyes were closed. We were both going to have a simultaneous climax. His movements slowed down and I opened my eyes to see why. Nothing could compare me for the sight right in front of me.

Jacob was staring at me while in complete bliss. Once he knew that he had my attention, he continued to move inside of me. His eyes never left my face as we both completely let go and let the pleasure overtake us. My eyes were halfway closed as the feeling spread completely over my body. I was in absolute paradise. I almost forgot that Jake was there until he spoke softly.

"Open those beautiful eyes, honey. I want to see you." I opened my eyes and he was smiling. He was still hovering over me and inside me. He could stay like that for as long as he wanted. He moved beside me a few minutes later. He wrapped his arms around me and he kissed me on my neck. I sighed in contentment and I closed my eyes. It was the most peaceful sleep that I'd had in a while.

TBC..


	4. Jakes anger and Edwards flirting

**Title: Who's a girl to choose?**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Stephanie Meyers? (Looks around) OH! Right, you can't see me. No I am not Stephanie Meyers, so no I do not own Twilight or the characters.**

**Pairing: Leah/Jake and Leah/Edward and Jake/Angela (But not until way later.)**

**Summary: I went from being unwanted to being wanted by two different guys. To make matters worse, one is my alpha and bestfriend and the other is my mortal enemy, also my imprint. I love them both but I can't stomach the thought of hurting either of them. What's a girl to do? Who's a girl to choose?**

**AN: Ok so Krystle and I are working on a multi-chaptered story. She is helping me write it, and giving me ideas and such. She is such a big help when it comes to certain things. This will be a multi-chaptered story. It will have a lot of twists, so be prepared for the ride.**

**AN2: There is no Bella or Nessie. Bella never came to Forks; therefore she never married Edward and had Renesmee. Also at the start of this Leah and Jake are already wolves. Also Jacob and Leah are dating at the start of the story. Edward cannot read Leah's mind; it has something to do with the fact that she imprints on him. Also Jake is 17 and Leah 19.**

AN3: Ok so this chapter is Seth's birthday in Port Angeles. The first part is in Jacob's pov, and the second part is in Edward's.

AN4:GAH I had written this all out, 13 pages and then it just didn't save. So while Jacobs part had saved, Edward's did not. So in any case it may not be as good this time around. I am sorry for that, but I hope you still like it!

Jacob's POV:

My day had started out fine. I was happy, happier than I had ever been. Things were going great between Leah and I. It had been two days since we took the next big step in our relationship. It had been everything I imagined, Leah had been anything I could ever want, _everything _I would _ever want_. I would never want anyone if it wasnt Leah. I loved her.

It may sound corny, but I often imagined our future together. Leah couldn't have kids as far as we knew, but we could always adopt. When I would dream sometimes about our future, I would see a little boy or girl with Leah's eyes. I would see Leah pregnant, belly round with _my _child. I could see us in a small cottage in La Push or maybe somewhere else. Wherever Leah went I would follow. I was so whipped.

As I had been saying before I got distracted. (Leah has that effect on me.) My day had been going great. It was Seth's birthday and we going to Port Angeles for the day. I was Leah's guest, and I didn't know whom Seth was bringing. Maybe that girl he had been crushing on? Seth had tried to ask me for advice on sex, but I think he was afraid I would say something about Leah and it would embarrass him.

It was only six in the morning and I wasn't meeting with Seth and Leah until nine, so I decided I would phase and go for a walk. I knew no one else would be around. I was worried about Leah, she hadn't been phasing, and when I tried to ask her about it, she just said she didn't feel like it. I was afraid she might be keeping something from me. Leah didn't like the fact that when she phased her thoughts were vulnerable. She hadn't phased since our fight about the wedding. I had appologized about it, but maybe she was still upset? I didn't think she cared about Sam anymore, but what if she did? No she wouldn't have given her virginity to me if she didn't love me. So I took comfort in that.

Shaking the thoughts away I phased, I was surprised at what I heard. It was Leah, and she must not have realized that I phased. _**Get ahold of yourself Clearwater! Just think about this reasonably. Just tell Jake the truth. Yeah like that will work, "Oh hi Jake, you know I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. How was your day? Oh by the way, I imprinted on Edward Cullen."**_

I couldn't stop myself. _You did what!?! _I shouted out in my mind. _Leah what the fuck? _I heard her swear before the link was severed. Damnit she phased back, but it was too late I knew where she was and I ran in that direction.

I found her in the woods near my place. Why hadn't I smelled her earlier? Maybe I had been distracted. She was in human form and when she saw me she looked like she was going to try and run. It wasn't like Leah to run from anything. I noticed she was naked, and my wolf eyes roamed over her body. I growled when I pictured Edward touching her. She was mine damnit! The leech couldn't have her I wouldn't let him.

Leah placed her hands on her hips and glared at me. "Don't growl at me Jacob Black! Do you think I fucking wanted this? Do you think I choose to imprint on him? You really think that I went looking for him one day? Maybe you think I thought it would be fun to imprint on a vampire? Well your wrong jackass! I don't want this! I don't love him." I could see how mad she was, and god if she wasn't gorgeous. "If you're going to be a dick about this go ahead. But if you want to be my boyfriend and talk like a human than phase back now."

I decided to phase back. I stood infront of her, not caring about my nakedness. She was leaning against a tree. I wanted nothing more than to go over to her and just show her whom she belonged to show her who her alpha was. I knew it would be stupid to do that though. "Why didn't you tell me?" I demanded taking a step towards her.

She shot me a glare. "I donno, maybe because I knew you would act this way? I knew you would go off in anger. I was going to tell you once I figured out what to do. Also it's my brothers fucking birthday, I didn't want to ruin this day for him."

I gave her a confused look. "Why would finding out you imprinted on Cullen make Seth upset? He is friends with the leech." I know I sounded bitter, but its how I felt.

Leah growled at me low in her throat. "Don't say anything about Seth. Cause if you ment that as an insult to my brother I will kick your ass." She ran her hands threw her hair. "I forgot you don't know who Seth's guest for today is. He invited Edward that's why I didn't tell you. I don't want a fight Jacob I swear that if you ruin my brothers birthday I will never forgive you."

I snarled angrily. That filthy stinking bloodsucker was going to around Leah for a whole day? No, NO! "No Leah! You and I are not going. I won't spend the day with him."

Leah shot me an angry glare. "Oh yes you will and do you want to knw why?"

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Because you want see your precious bloodsucker?" I knew I shouldn't be trying to piss her off but I was hurt and angry. I couldn't believe this! It wasn't right. There had to be some way to break her imprint. What if I killed him? But I didn't know if that would hurt her so I couldn't do it. I didn't dare take the risk.

For her part, Leah remained somewhat calm. "No you idiot, because I'm not going today for him. I am doing it for Seth. Seth would be so upset if we skipped out. It's his day Jake, and if I have to be around a leech to make him happy, I will." She looked down at herself and then at me. "I really wish we had some clothes."

"Why? Is my skin not pale enough for you? Not cold enough?" I laughed as a thought crossed my mind. "Is that why you slept with me? So you could compare us? Tell me Leah, did you picture his face when I fucked you? Did you want to scream his name when _I _made you come? Did you wish my skin were like ice? Well Leah? Tell me, how do I compare to leech?" And I knew I had crossed a line when she lunged at me, her fists hitting me anywhere she could reach. We tumbled to the ground together.

"You bastard!" She screamed at me, her hands hitting me anywhere they could reach. I know I would heal within minutes but I didn't care. Physically I may be fine, but emotionally I was a wreck. "How dare you!" Tears where streaming down her face, and I hated seeing it. Maybe I went too far. "How dare you think that I could ever- that I would use you like that. I fucking _love _you. I don't want Edward fucking Cullen! I only want you, it's you that I gave myself to, not Sam and not Edward, but you." She was shaking now but it wasn't out of anger. She had finally stopped hitting me and just sat on my chest. "Do you really think so little of me that you believe I would go to him? Don't you know me at all?"

I pushed myself into a sitting position and wrapped my arms around her. "I'm sorry Leah. I just- I cant loose you, Ill fucking kill everyone one of them if I have to. I don't care about the treaty, I will tear them apart, and I'll fight Sam if I have to. I love you Leah Clearwater. I just cant fucking believe that your imprint is him. Why couldn't it be someone I could atleast stand?" I stood up and helped her stand up. "What are we going to do?" I emphasized the we. I didn't care if she imprinted on Cullen; she was still my girlfriend.

"Well first thing we are going to do is make Seth's birthday memorable, which means you can't kill the parasite. I don't want to scar Seth for life anymore than I already have." She smirks. "Secondly, we are going to talk to the elders and find a way to break this imprint. There has to be a way, it can't be impossible. Im the first female wolf. Men imprint so they can be sure to reproduce, I cant do that so there has to be a way around this whole stupid imprint."

I took her in my arms. We would find a way no matter what. I won't loose her. I cant. "I promise that no matter what happens Leah, I won't leave you. I will be here for you always. We will fix this, even if I have to kill someone to do it." And I would. I would kill for Leah that's how much I loved her.

We were waiting outside of the department store for Cullen to show up. He was supposed to meet us here in Port Angeles. I could feel my every muscle tense when I saw his stupid shiny silver car heading our way. Really what kind of man, human or not drives a Volvo? I would stick to my rabbit, or my motorcycle, which had been a gift from Leah, when I got my liscense. She had gotten two of them, and we fixed them up together.

We had agreed to not say anything to Seth just yet. We didn't want to upset him on his birthday. We would tell him about it later when we figured exactly what our plan was. We didn't want Sam the others to know yet either. So we agreed to phase as little as possible if there was a chance the others might overhear our thoughts.

Seth waved at the bloodsucker when he stepped out of his car. I snarled when his eyes locked on Leah for a brief moment. I wrapped my arms around her waist tightly. _He better keep his fucking eyes off of her. I know I promised her I wouldn't kill him because he is her precious imprint, but I can't be held responsible for my actions if his eyes don't stay off of her. _ I noticed his eyes widen slightly, and then he had the fucking nerve to smirk at me. He knew, damn I had forgotten he could read my thoughts.

"Hello Seth, happy birthday." I watched as he handed my Seth an envelope and a small package. When Seth opened the card broke into a grin. I scowled, what could the leech have given him that was so great?

"Thanks Edward!" He said cheerily, which made me glower even more. Yes lets all hail the filthy bloodsucker, "He gave me 500 bucks!" So the leech had to buy friends? That was pathetic. The vampire glared at me and I grinned. Well I grinned until Seth open the small box to pull out a set of car keys.

The parasite explained when Seth must have asked what they were in his mind. "The keys to your new truck. It's at my house, we will have to stop by and pick it up. I couldn't drive it to La Push for obvious reasons." Oh I wish he had tried to enter La Push, then I would have reason to kill him.

"You bought my brother a car?" My girlfriend asked the leech, looking impressed. I glowered even more. So what was so great about that? It was just a stupid car. Probably something ugly and slow. I bet it was even more of a girly car than that stupid Volvo he drove.

The vampire smiled at Leah. My Leah. "It was nothing. I was happy to buy him a car. I know that with your fathers heart problems that you don't have a lot of money. I know Seth wanted a vehicle, it's all he thinks about. It was my pleasure Leah." He said purring her name; he didn't have a right to say her name. He wasn't worthy enough to say it!

"That's uh very nice of you." I shot a look at my girlfriend. Was she blushing? I clenched my hands into a fist and dragged her into the department store. I wanted this day over more than anything else.

We had been shopping for clothes for about two hours. Leah's parents had told Seth to get a few things. We should have been done an hour ago, but Cullen felt the need to be a show off and buy Seth a whole new wardrobe. Fine let him..I would make sure that Seth phased while wearing them. They wouldn't last long at all. Yep I was a genious.

I was getting bored out of my skull. The vampire had wanted Leah's opinion about a shirt for Seth; he probably just wanted to be near her. I hated shopping, and I hated having to watch my girlfriend be flirted with by that parasite. I sighed and looked at Seth who was standing next to me.

"So did you ever go all the way with that girl like I said you should?" I didn't notice that Leah and Edward had wandered over to us.

"You told my brother to what?" I flinched; crap I should have made sure Leah wasn't around when I asked. I gave her a sheepish smile; it always made her forgive me.

"Come on Leah, its not like we can tell him what to do. We arent exactly innocent." _Ha take that filthy bloodsucker. _I was happy to see him flinch like I had slapped him.

"That's different Jake and you know it." Damn she was still upset with me. Damn my big mouth.

Seth saved me from saying something else to get her more pissed. "Actually no I didn't. Edward," I looked at the leech. Seth has talked to Cullen about this? "He explained to me that a girl deserves to be respected. I shouldn't just have sex because it's what everyone else was doing. He made me realize that I want it to be special. So I am going to wait."

And I did it again; I opened my mouth and inserted my foot. "That's the gayest thing I have ever heard."

Leah snapped at me. "And why is that Jake? What's wrong with wanting to wait? I think its smart and mature of Seth, and I want to thank you Edward for getting to my brother before he did something stupid that he might regret. It's nice to know someone here has manners. Let's get going, I want to go to the carnival."

She didn't even look at me when she walked out of the store. I shot a nasty look at Edward. _I hate you. _He just smirked and whispered 'likewise.' He walked passed me to his car where we had all the stuff that Seth had gotten. I followed him to make sure he stayed away from Leah. She didn't pull away when I kissed her cheek and pulled her into my arms, but she did stiffen. I was so in the doghouse when we got home.

Ewards POV:

Ewards POV:

I parked the car beside the wolf's motorcycle. We were at the carnival where we were spending the rest of the day. Seth had rode with me, I wanted Leah to as well but Black put a stop to that. He had just smirked and said that Leah would ride with him, that she liked feeling power between her thighs. I had wanted to tear his head from his body for the images in his mind. He knew it too because he had grabbed her hand and pulled her to his bike.

I stepped out of the car and slammed door, but not enough to damage it. I had to get control of my anger. If Jacob Black wanted to play, well two could play his game. I had been surprised to learn that Leah Clearwater had imprinted on me. It must have been that day in the park. No wonder she had seemed upset and tenses. I wondered if that was the reason that I couldn't read her mind. I knew that she knew I knew about the imprint. She didn't have to say it. I also knew that her mutt of a boyfriend was going to try and find a way to break the imprint. I would just have to prove to her that I was worthy of her.

Jacob got off of the bike and was about to offer his hand to her to help her off but I was quicker. I had already helped her off the bike. I let my hand linger on her arm a little longer than nessasary. She was so warm; it was a different contrast than myself. I wondered how her body would feel under mine. My cold skin being warmed by hers. If it was anything that felt as good as just touching her arm with my hand, then it was something I most definitely wanted to try.

"So you like motorcycles?" I decided to try and make conversation. It was a part of my plan. I had to show Leah that I could be what she wanted. I had to show her that I was better than her mutt of a boyfriend was. He wasn't worthy of her. What if he hurt her one-day like Sam had? What if he imprinted? No matter how much he loved her if he did imprint, the bond would eventually win out.

That's the only thing that fustrated knowing that Leah had imprinted on me. I didn't know if our bond was strong as a male wolf and his imprint was. Leah was the only female wolf, and I couldn't read her mind, so I could not be sure of the differences of her imprint on me from others and there imprints.

Leah looks conflicted when I talk to her. She looks over shoulder at Black who was conversing with Seth. She looked back at me and nodded, trying to look uniterested. "Yeah I do. There is just something about riding a bike. Speeding down the highway, the wind in your face." She smiled, obviously thinking about what she was saying. "If your riding with someone you have to hold on to them, you have to trust them because your life is litterally in there hands. There is just something you can get out of riding a motorcycle that cant while driving a car." Her eyes shift to my Volvo and she tries to backtrack. "Not that there is anything wrong with your car."

I tilt my head at her. "No offense taken Leah." I caressed her name as I said it and I saw bite her lip. I felt giddy inside knowing that I was effecting her. I wasn't even bothered by the idea that maybe I was only effecting her because of the imprint. There was a reason she had imprinted on me and not her dog. "I have actually been thinking about maybe getting a motorcycle because I like to go fast. Maybe you could help me shop for one; I would love your opinion. Maybe I could even give you a ride."

She looked startled for a moment. "What?"

"You know, if you ever needed a ride somewhere. If your brother and Jacob" I force myself to say his name, even if it did leave a bad taste in my mouth. "are buisy I would be happy to drive you around. I have a lot of time on my hands. Also you wouldn't have to bother Seth or Jacob. Plus I need someone to teach me how to drive. I havent ridden on a motorcycle since they first came out." I leaned toward's her a bit. "You can trust me, I promse I wouldn't let you fall off or anything."

Alice had once told me about something she and Jasper tried once on a motorcycle. At the time I had thought it was insane, and didn't know why anyone would want to that while speeding down the highway, but now picturing Leah and I doing that while speeding down the road, it really made me want to buy a motorcyle now.

I alsmost smirked when her skin flushed a bit at hearing my words. I really wish I could read her mind right now. I wanted to know what she was thinking. Was she picturing herself holding on to me when we were speeding donw the highway? "That would be ok I guess, just don't go biting me."

I grinned in triumph and amusement. I knew that because I was her imprint she would do anything to make me happy. I wouldn't abuse the bond like that, well not too much. I would never make her do anything that she didn't really want to do. I was amused that even though I knew she was flustered she still managed to be snarky. She, Rosalie, and Emmet would get along fabulously. In some ways that was a scary thought.

After we had purchased our tickets we went to the rides. The first ride we went on was the bumper cars. It had started off innocently enough. Seth got a blue one, Leah a green, I took a red one, and Scrappy Doo (My new and inventive nickname for Jacob Black) took a black one. I scoffed at his unoriginality. Figures he would take the car that was the same color as his last name. Honestly what kind of last name was Black?

It was fun at the beginning. We were just playfully running into eachother. That was until Leah smacked my car in the side while smiling at me. Then Scrappy Doo rammed me from behind and the game was on. The rest of our time was spent hitting eachother as hard as we could, that or trying to keep the other away from Leah. In the end both Black and I were banned from the bumper cars.

Seth was blissfully unaware of his alpha and my's rivalry for his sisters attention. Leah on the other hand was not. She knew exactly what we were doing. If the glares she shot us could kill we would be dead. To try and please her Jacob had bought her a Carmel apple. I knew I had feelings for her bad when I started to wish I were the apple that was nibbling at. God, I was pathetic, wishing I were a piece of fruit. You should not get hard watching someone eat a Carmel apple.

"Hey Leah look!" Seth said with excitement as we headed towards the games. "They have that ring toss game we used to play as kids. Do you think we would be better at it now that we have better reflex's?"

Leah punched him playfully in the shoulder. "Squirt I always had better reflex's than you."

Seth looked put out. "Hey! I'm taller than you are, I shouldn't be called a squirt."

Leah just raised her eyebrow at him before smiling widely. She looked so pretty when she smiled. She should do it more often. Seth had told me that after Sam had broken her heart she hadn't smiled for a very long time. I was glad I could be around her when she did. "Why don't we have a contest? See who is the ring toss champion? I will face Seth, and the winner gets to face the winner between Edward and Jacob." I wonder if she realized she said my first name. I could tell that Scrappy Doo did. His face grew cold for a moment.

I really liked this idea. I was the master of ring toss. Jasper, Emmet, and I had contests all the time. Hey don't give me that look, I am going to live forever. Eternity can get boring; you have to spice it up sometimes. Besides our bets were always entertaining. I had won a lot of money from my brothers. We didn't always bet money of course because we really had no need for it. Once we had agreed that the winner got to drive Emmet's jeep for a whole week. Trust me when I say that I really enjoyed taking the jeep mudding and didn't clean it. I left that to Emmet. He complained about dried mud for months.

"What does the winner get?" The puppy asked her. His arm around her waist was pulling her so she leaned against him. The coldness now gone from his face. "A kiss perhaps?" Hey for once I agreed with him.

"Eww no!" Seth cried. "When I win I don't think kissing my sister would be a prize. No offense Lee, but its just gross. I wouldn't want to kiss Jake or Edward either. Pick something else."

She pressed her finger to her lips for a moment in a gesture that ment she was thinking. She grinned evily and I really wished for the millionth time that day, that I could read her mind. "The winner gets to drive Jake's bike home. I'll ride with them to make sure nothing happens to it." Ohh I really really liked this idea. It had so many possibilities. I had even more reason to beat the wolf that dared call himself an alpha. With him as an alpha no wonder wolves would go exstinct one day.

Scrappy Doo whined. "But I get to do that all the time. How is that a prize for me?" I had to bite back a growl. Stupid arrogant pup! What made him so sure he would win? Also, having anytime alone with Leah was a privlage. He should be happy about that but instead he took it for granted. He didn't appriate her, why couldn't she see that?

Instead of being offended she turns to Black and whispered something in his ear I didn't hear. I didn't want to hear it so I didn't listen. He smiled at her. "Well then sure that's fine. But you only get to do that with me. I think Seth would be scarred for life if you tried to do that with him on my bike." That bastard mutt shot me and evil look as he pictured in his mind exactly what Leah had said to him. It took all my restraint not to wipe that smile off of his face. Let him grin and be cocky, it would only hurt him more when I won. I know it should bother me, enjoying the thought of hurting Black, but it didn't. It was rather enjoyable in fact.

The first round was over very quickly. Seth verses Leah. My poor young friend hadn't stood a chance. He had only gotten 3 of 5 of the rings on the polls. Leah had done very well, 4 of 5. She was very good. Personally I think that she missed one on purpose to make Seth feel better.

Leah smirked and handed Seth the pink stuffed elephant she had gotten as a prize. "Here ya go. Don't feel bad bro, chicks are just so much better than guys at everything."

Seth crossed his arms. He was thinking that this was going to cause hours of being tormented by the other wolves because he had been beaten by a girl, his sister no less. I chuckled because he was probably right. And if I had to bet on it, I figured Leah would never ever let him live it down.

Next it myself verse Scrappy Doo. He went first, and I was pleased to see him miss his last one. I thought I had it in the bag when I was 4 for 4. All I had to do was get the next one on and I have beaten him. It didn't happen that way. I had gotten distracted. Leah who was visable out of the corner of my eye was bending over to tie her shoe, and that gave me a perfect view of her ass. Damnit, that was my one weakness. I was an ass man, and I couldn't shake the image from my mind, so I missed. Damnit!

We had to have a rematch. This time I went first, and I missed my first toss because I still had the picture of Leah bending over in my mind. I thought I was so screwed when he had only missed one so far. If he didn't miss another we would tie again, I could not loose to him. I almost burst with joy at what happened next. I swear that a higher power was on my side. When he went to toss his last ring, he got distracted. Leah, who had still been eating her Carmel apple (lucky fruit) had accidently dripped some of her Carmel on the cleavage showing from her top. She wiped it off with her finger and licked it off, but her pup had seen her do it and he misses because of it. Ha yes, there was a god.

"Hey no fair Leah distracted me! I call a rematch." He complained.

Leah rolled her eyes at him and kissed his cheek. I cringed internally. "Get over it Black you lost." She turned her eyes on me. "Ready to loose Cullen?" I would have melted whe smiled at me if it hadn't been for Scrappy Doo.

"You kick the leech's ass Leah, you're my girl." Black said as he kissed her on her lips. I hissed at him low in my throat. Let him think she was his, it wouldn't last she would be mine soon enough. The sooner he realized that the better.

"No way Jake, my money is on Edward." Smart kid, I knew there was a reason I liked him.

I went first this time, and I did pretty well considering how close Leah was standing to me. I got 4. I was a little concerned when she was four for four, so I used dirty rotten tactics, Emmet would be proud.

I leaned behind her so my lips were almost touching her ear, my breath caressing the skin. She shivered and I was so pleased. "Don't miss." I made my voice come out a purr. It worked perfectly, she missed and I had won.

I got choose a prize and I picked a girls bracelet. Her stupid alpha had to make a smartass comment. "Aww Cullen I think that's exactly your color. It matches your eyes." I ignored him and grabbed her hand. "What the fuck are you doing Cullen, get your hands off of her!" He snarled at me.

Not paying him attention, I slipped it onto her wrist. I held on to her hand for a moment. "That's for being a good sport and not complaing when you lost." I kissed her knuckles quickly and she shivered the blush she had earlier returning. "I think the bracelet looks beautiful on you, a perfect match don't you think?"

She didn't get a chance to reply because Black pulled her away angrily. They were about 10 yards a way and I could still hear them. I knew I shouldn't listen, but Seth had wondered over to a group of kids from his school. He was talking to a girl, no not the one he had wanted to sleep with. So even though I shouldn't I listened to Leah and Scrappy Doo argue.

"Don't you see what he is trying to do Leah? He is trying to tear us apart! He is flirting with you constantly and you'r just letting him." The puppy yelled at her harshly. I was tempted to go over there and teach him some manners, but you know what they say, you can't teach an old dog new tricks.

For her part she didn't look intimidated. "Jacob Black, he has been nothing but nice to you and myself. He isn't flirting with me, and even if he was, it doesn't matter. I don't love him, I love you stupid." My heart cracked a bit at that, but I wasn't worried. She may not love me yet, but she would. I would show her that I was worth loving.

"Leah! You'r blinded by your imprint on him! You are not allowed to see him." Like he could stop her from doing what she wanted.

"Are you using your 'alpha' voice on me?" She screeched at him. "I am you'r girlfriend Jake, not your slave."

Scrappy Doo just frowned angrily at her. "Yes, you'r _my _girlfriend and also my beta. You are not to be around him alone. Seth or I have to be there at all times he is around you. And you are not to seek him out if one of us are not with you is that clear?" When she glared at him he raised his voice a bit. "I said is that clear?"

"Yes its clear!" She turned from him but then thought better of it and faced him again. "You'r acting just like Sam!" I would have felt bad for him because of the hurt that passed his face. But I didn't because he deserved it; he was being an ass, which shouldn't surprise me.

She didn't even look at me as she walked past stalking over to Seth. I didn't need Jasper's powers to feel her anger. She had a right to be angry. If she were dating me I wouldn't tell her what to do. He was controlling her and you didn't do that to people you love. I heard him whisper, "I am only doing what is best for you, even if you don't realize it. I love you." _And I hate you Cullen. You stay away from her do you hear me? _He said in his mind. To bad his 'alpha' voice didn't work on me.

I ignored his cold stare on me. The pup wasn't very smart. He should have watched how he said things. He told Leah that she couldn't search me out when she was alone, he said nothing about me actively seeking her out. His carelessness was my gain. I was very good at finding flaws in things and he had made a big one.

TBC…


End file.
